1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivot apparatus, and in particular to a pivot apparatus that is easily assembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, many devices are composed of two members rotating relatively, such as cellular phones and portable computers. Thus, hinge structures usually exist in these devices.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a conventional pivot device 1 is composed of a first member 20, a second member 30, a hinge body 11 and a hinge head 12. The hinge head 12 is flexibly connected to the hinge body 11. When the first member 20 and second member 30 are assembled, the hinge body 11 is placed in the first member 20 and the hinge head 12 connected thereto protrudes from the first member 20. A rotating end 21 of the first member 20 is then placed in a recess 31 of the second member 30. The hinge head 12 is pressed to retract in the hinge body 11. Then, the hinge head 12 slides on the second member 30. The hinge head 12 ejects from the hinge body 11 and is received in another recess 32 of the second member 30 until it slides into the recess 32, as shown in FIG. 1B. At this point, assembly of the pivot device 1 is complete and the first member 20 and second member 30 can rotate relatively.
The pivot device 1, however, has many drawbacks. During assembly of the pivot device 1, great force is required to push the hinge head 12 into the hinge body 11. The hinge head 12 scrapes the second member 30 or causes damage to the surface thereof when sliding on the second member 30. Further, an opening (not shown) must be formed on the first member 20 to separate the first member 20 from the second member 30. Namely, the hinge head 12 is pulled back through the opening, such that it can retract in the hinge body 11 and the first member 20 and second member 30 are then separated. Nevertheless, the opening presents an unpleasing appearance and increases difficulty in manufacturing the first member 20.
Hence, there is a need to provide an improved pivot apparatus to overcome the aforementioned problems. Specifically, the assembly of the present pivot apparatus is simplified and the surface thereof is not scraped or damaged during assembly.